This applications relates an optical element, such as those used with light-emitting diodes (LEDs). For example, the document U.S. Pat. No. 6,741,324 B1 describes an escape-route and emergency lighting system comprising two lights. Each light can comprise a light-emitting diode (LED) with a lens disposed thereafter.